Marshal (Adventures)
Marshal is a character in Pokémon Adventures, who is a member of the Elite Four in the Unova region. Appearance Personality Biography Black & White arc Black fantasized about confronting Marshal of the Elite Four, and even the Champion to win the Unova Pokémon League.B&W003: A Nickname for Tepig At Nimbasa City, Marshal caught a Tirtouga. However, it was too stubborn for him, and Marshal released it.B&W028: Growing Pains Marshal carried White when she passed out by Nimbasa City's Ferris wheel. Black assumed he hurt her, and sent Brav and Nite to attack him. However, Marshal's Sawk and Throh battled his Pokémon to prevent attacks. He claimed he would not forgive those that had no manners. However, Black realized that Marshal was an Elite Four member, and saw this was a misunderstanding. Marshal stated he found her unconscious at the Ferris Wheel, and gave her to Black. Black apologized for attacking him, but asked what was about the Servine that was following White. Marshal thought it was White's Pokémon, and walked away. He went off to go and meet with his master, Alder. He and Alder, the next day, battled on the Battle Subway, with Marshal's Mienshao facing Alder's Accelgor.B&W026: Unraveling Mysteries Mienshao bound Accelgor and threw it to the ceiling. However, Marshal surrendered, for Alder utilized Accelgor's Acid Spray, which could've defeated Marshal's Mienshao. Alder teased Marshal about this being 1075th victory against Marshal, who won two battles. Marshal respected his master, and encountered Black and White, seeing the latter had recovered. The group went outside, seeing Alder wrestling his Bouffalant and playing with the wild Pokémon. Marshal laughed, and stated this made Alder known: he was a gentle soul who could ply with wild Pokémon, and could not concentrate on anything else for a while. Thus, Marshal met up with the mayor, and explained the Battle Subway facility has been tested. He and the mayor explained to Black and White the rules of the Battle Subway: the trainer can fight a set of seven trainers by crossing each car of the train, until facing the Subway Bossses, Ingo and Emmet. Marshal invited Black to test the facility, who cheered, but realized White was feeling down. However, the latter resolved herself to challenge the facility.B&W027: A New Perspective Later, Marshal visited Black, who was frustrated that White would participate in the Battle Subway instead of him. Marshal reminded Black was already a strong trainer, while White was not. He lifted and tossed Black to White, to be a man and help the lady out, even if his wishes would not come true. At the facility, Marshal encountered Black and White. Marshal saw Black caught a Tirtouga, and commented that he actually caught Tirtouga but released it. He still wished Black luck in bonding with it. Alder approached them, and Marshal explained that he reported to the mayor about the facility. Seeing White would test the facility, Alder gasped, but Marshal became annoyed as he had already told Alder about that. Alder was with Marshal, who reminded him to return to the Pokémon League, due to the tournament's opening. Alder refused, and reminded that he counted on Marshal and the rest of the Elite Four. In fact, Alder wanted to step down as a Champion and retire. Marshal wanted him to at least reconsider choose his sucessor, but Alder simply glared at him. Alder went atop of a cliff, and spotted N nearby, so Marshal accomapnied him to confront N. N muttered Alder and the Pokémon League were stupid, to which Marshal got upset that his master was insulted. As Alder challenged N to a Double Battle, Marshal stated he would be the referee for the battle. He watched Bouffalant battling Darmanitan, as well as Escavalier fighting Archeops, and observed as Alder's Pokémon attacked N's Darmanitan at the same time to defeat it.B&W048: The Lesson Ends Here Marshal encountered Black, White and Iris, who descended down to approach Alder. Marshal pointed out that Alder had challenged N, but the former was losing the advantage in the fight. Marshal continued watching the battle, and was shocked when Alder lost the battle. When White approached Gigi, Marshal noted that Tepig was the Pokémon that White had lost at the Ferris Wheel.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? Marshal went to the Pokémon League to meet up with the Elite Four, asking them for their help to fight Team Plasma, who were causing even more trouble than ever. Grimsley refused, out of his own interests, while Caitlin stated the organization was entitled to their own opinion, yet Shauntal thought of that as another opportunity for her book. Marshal was disappointed, yet wasn't surprised, considering even Alder left him to fight. Marshal walked away, but Caitlin stopped him, as she sensed a criminal act among Team Plasma, since they had been kidnapping the Gym Leaders. Later, Caitlin and Marshal went to Cedric and Professor Juniper. Marshal told that the Gym Leaders were somewhere in Unova region, while Caitlin used her psychic powers to focus and attempt to find them.B&W051: Dream a Little Dream Grimsley, Shauntal, Caitlin and Marshal went to their seats, from where they greeted the audience. Marshal asked Caitlin about the Gym Leaders, to which she replied that Brycen had found a lead and was investigating. This pleased Marshal, who reminded that they had to rescue the Gym Leaders before Team Plasma's arrival.B&W053: Into the Quarterfinals! With Cheren having won the semi-finals, the Elite Four noted that they'd have to either battle Black or Cheren. Thus, they went to their chambers to prepare themselves to battle either one of those opponents. As they were walking away, Marshal asked Grimsley whom did Grimsley think that will earn the right to face the Elite Four. Grimsley, however, kneeled down and pushed his ear to the ground, asking if Marshal would like to make a bet. Marshal was surprised, while Grimsley explained that he believed neither of the boys would face the Elite Four, for the entire Pokémon League could be blown away. This scared Marshal, while Grimsley added that he was sensing something large moving below the Pokémon League stadium.B&W057: Something Suspicious Caitlin observed as Black awakened Reshiram. As N's Castle emerged from the ground, the Elite Four went to confront Team Plasma. Marshal asked others would they join him in the fight: Caitlin stated Team Plasma had gone too far this time, while Shauntal anticipated a new story of her battle against Team Plasma for her novel. Grimsley, however, thought for a bit, and asked Shauntal to lend him her Golurk. She did so, and the four of them went to the top of the castle, until they confronted the Hood Man. The latter was eager to see the power of the Elite Four's Pokémon, and much to their shock, sent the Incarnate Form Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Grimsley went to battle the Hood Man, leaving the rest to battle the Legendary Pokémon, whom the Hood Man believed he would find the answer how to unleash their Therian Formes.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth The Elite Four lost sight of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus when Black was sent flying onto Marshal. Shauntal and Caitlin believed Black's Musha returned to him, since they saw it flying around the Pokémon League. To help Black out, Caitlin used her psychic powers, and traced N and Zekrom's location.B&W062: Homecoming Caitlin's Gothitelle used its psychic powers to reveal the location of Landorus, Thundurus and Tornadus. Marshal took on Landorus, and sent Sawk. Caitlin gave him a boost with her Gothitelle, so he and Sawk jumped to attack Landorus. However, the Hood Man suddenly called his Pokémon. He remarked it was a pleasure to battle the Elite Four and flew away to retreat.B&W063: What Really Matters With the battle over, Marshal watched N departing away with Zekrom into the sunset.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Pokémon On hand Released References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Elite Four